1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelves and, in particular, shelf systems adapted to be solely supported upon an appliance, e.g. a laundry unit, to provide an additional work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelf systems are known for various applications. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,959 of Fair et al., discloses a shelf for a range including a platform and first and second support or side members for suspending the platform above the burner area of the range. The platform is designed to receive and support relatively heavy objects, such as a microwave oven. The support members include a pair of channel members adapted to engage the drip rails of the range. The platform is disposed above the burner area and extends forwardly of the support members. When the microwave oven is placed on the platform, a forward moment is established, whereby the pair of channels are pressed into an engaging relationship with the drip rails and the shelf is securely mounted upon the range.
Some appliances, such as laundry units, are top mounting in the sense that a door is provided that swings up to permit access to the appliance. Often, such access doors limit the work surface provided by such an appliance, and it is desirable to provide a shelfing arrangement easily adapted to be mounted upon such an appliance that offers additional work surface, without interfering with the operation of such appliances.
Typically, laundry units are manufactured with control panels and top surfaces of varying dimensions. To be mounted on said laundry units, shelf systems must accommodate the various dimensions of the top surface and the presence of a control panel and, yet, provide stable attachment to the appliance. In laundry units, the control panel may be of such configuration and dimension so as to prevent ready attachment thereto. It is contemplated that the placement of heavy objects, e.g., soap detergents, on such a support shelf, may topple the shelfing system. In particular, a heavy object resting on such work surface could create a moment that would rotate the shelfing system backwards so as to topple it from the laundry unit.
Though not related to appliances or, in particular, to laundry units, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,064 of Krakow discloses a table top support that is adapted to be installed within an area bounded by three adjacent walls. The Krakow support includes two side members separated by compression members of varying length to accommodate the space between opposing walls, whereby the support members may be disposed adjacent the opposing walls. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 905,737 of McCombe; 1,043,950 of Martin; 1,069,411 of Greene; 1,830,347 of Camden et al.; 1,852,357 of Merhar; and 1,872,740 of James; and 4,155,312 of Thorkildson et al., all disclose varying forms of shelves that interfit and telescope with each other to permit adjustment of a shelf to a varying area.